


We'll Just Glide, Starry Eyed

by noirsparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn likes music from Earth, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Poe likes Finn, Post TROS, Post-Canon, Radios are miniature droids and I wasnt creative enough to give Finns a name, i cant write dialogue for shit sorry, reyrose isnt explicitly mentioned but theyre married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Finn never got to listen to music as a Stormtrooper, but since Poe gave him a radio, he's fallen in love with music from Terra. Especially from the 1950s.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	We'll Just Glide, Starry Eyed

Music from Terra, Earth as they call it, didn't play on the general radio stations often, given how far away Earth was and the fact that the people there hadn't even sent people to their nearest planet yet, but the few occasions Finn heard it, he was enthralled. Granted, he was always enthralled by music. Stormtroopers didn't get the luxury of listening to music, so the first time he heard some playing he just about cried, and when Poe thrust a radio (one far more advanced than anything they'd have on Terra for perhaps centuries, this was essentially a miniature droid) into his hand a few weeks later with a short explanation of how to find the music channels, he was nearly brought to tears again.   
The first song he heard was old by Terran standards, - Shake, Rattle and Roll by Bill Haley and His Comets - but it had him tapping his foot to the beat within a minute. He could barely find it within himself to be embarrassed when Rey found him singing along enthusiastically.

He kept a small notebook next to the radio with song titles jotted down. He'd heard talk of Terran Markets set up by humans (the native intelligent species of the planet) who'd visited unnoticed and brought things back to sell, and hoped to find one someday and buy some of the music he loved most. He had all the time in the world to explore now, with the First Order gone and a small house of his own, situated between those of his best friends (and in Poe's case, crush, but what he didn't know wouldn't lead to the shattering of Finn's heart.) When Rose found out his plan, she laughed. Before Finn had the opportunity to feel hurt she explained, radios have Terran stations these days. All he had to do was ask. And he did.  
The music the radio played was nothing like what he'd become accustomed to, and while Toxic by Britney Spears certainly didn't sound bad, the sounds of the 50s had a certain charm that he was remiss to let go of. Tentatively, he asked the radio if it could access old broadcasts. It could. And so he discovered Frank Sinatra, Ray Charles and Eddie Cochran.

It was months later, when he and Poe travelled to a nearby system together for reasons Poe refused to disclose, when Finn finally stumbled upon a Terran market. It was like the Sinatra album was calling to him; sure he had to buy a CD player- whatever that meant he had no clue- to listen to it but he knew as soon as he worked out how to do it it would be worth the extra money. Poe offered up that he could play it in the ship on the way home if he'd worked it out by then, and Finn had to stop himself from kissing him.  
He felt Poe's eyes on him the whole way home, and worried that Poe thought he was a bad singer, but he really couldn't help himself but sing along.

3 nights later, as he cooked dinner, a knock came on the door. He opened it to Poe, dressed smarter than Finn had seen him since that dreaded party on Corellia, and tilted his head to the side in question (Poe looked fucking _good_ and he worried if he actually said words they would come out wrong.) The older man blushed, something Finn had never seen him do but thought suited him, and muttered something to himself before grinning.   
"You're gonna have to forgive me, I don't remember the tune as well as I thought I did."  
"The... the tune?" If Finn was confused before, he was more so now.   
"Yeah to uh... oh you'll work it out" and with that Poe was singing. He was singing well. He was absolutely right though, that was not the tune to Come Fly With Me, but the words were right and good lord his voice was beautiful. He was so surprised (and gay. So very very gay) that he almost forgot his confusion. Poe didn't finish the song, stopping after a verse and presenting a flower to Finn. It was orange, his favourite colour (Finn couldn't believe Poe remembered that. He'd only mentioned it once about 4 years previous), with a flurry of petals pointing upwards, curved around each other. He would later learn that the proper name was a rose, and smile at the thought of his close friend being named after such a beautiful thing.   
"...Poe?"  
"I've done this plenty of times, with guys and girls, but never in all my life has it been so nerve-wracking."  
"What are you-"  
"I wanna take you on a date, Finn. Anywhere you like, everywhere you like. I'll genuinely fly you to Terra if you want, take you dancing in Paris like all those songs you love. I wanna be with you, I have since we met and if I've got completely the wrong end of the stick you can tell me to sod off but if I haven't, if what I'm feeling between us is real, let me take you out?"   
"You... you meant to knock on my door right?"  
"What? Of course I did. I said like 8 things in that sentence that pertain solely to you including your name, man."   
"Right. Sorry, I'm having a heart attack, give me a moment... You like me?"  
"Yeah. You think I'd say all that to mess with you?"  
"Of course not I'm just- I've been pining for you since we met, Poe. You could take me to a table in a badly lit alley to eat the worst meal in the world for our first date and I'd be thrilled." They both chuckled, and Poe put his hand in Finn's.  
"Thank God, I think going all the way to Terra might be a little ambitious for a first date."  
"Yeah, just a little."

Dancing in Paris wouldn't come until their wedding, but they certainly danced that night, and neither of them had ever smiled as much as they did when they kissed for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten Falling For the Wrong Sibling! I'm just lacking inspiration for it right now, updates will come, I swear!


End file.
